Be My Baby
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: *COMPLETE* The team are asked by a sixteen year old boy to solve the case of his father's murder so that his mother can die knowing that justice was served
1. Congratulation Blues

**January 3rd, 1992**

_The small diner was a regular haunt by the teenagers of the small American time and today was no exception. Hallie sighed as she stepped into the diner, smiling at the sweet smell of the cookies and the loud sound of the excited chatter of friends. She scanned the hall and smiled as she spied her three friends sat on the corner booth. She headed over but was stopped by a footballer getting in her way._

"_Alright, ginger." Logan Andrews sneered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder._

"_Get off me." She snapped back trying to shake him off of her but he weighed a little more than she did. The guy had been after her for god knows how long and she couldn't stand him. The way he stared at her breasts instead of her face, the way he made sexual comments as if he was talking like a normal gentleman._

"_Ginger, don't act all frigid." He whispered in her ear. "I think you're just as easy as your whore of a sister." _

_Hallie found herself stiffening, her hands moved up to his broad shoulders as she tried to push away. "What are you talking about?" She whispered angrily. _

"_She's pregnant. Daniel must be so proud he picked the right sister." The guy sneered gently releasing her and laughing. "Oh my God, you didn't know! And everyone thought the two Robinson sisters were closer than close." _

"_That's because you're lying." She spat at him angrily. Knowing that he would be the kind of idiot to find that funny._

"_Believe what you want your gorgeous. But everyone else knows." He whispered before moving to join his fellow footballers._

_Hallie stayed rooted to the spot, her heart racing as she looked over at the table. Her sister was pregnant? Her sixteen year old sister was pregnant with a man she'd only been dating for over a month?_

"_Hallie?" Candice whispered gently squeezing her shoulder. Candice knew that Hallie and Logan hated each other in a kind of loving way. She knew that her best friend would listen to him and believe that her sister was pregnant. "He was just trying to wind you up."_

"_I know but what if she is? Dad will kill him!"_

"_So would you. So would I. Anyone would kill him, Hallie. She's not pregnant."_

_As they sat down at the table they noticed the glow around Louise, the way Daniel's hand innocently rested on her abdomen. "Hallie, I'm pregnant!" Louise burst out reaching over and squeezing her sister's hand. "We're going to be a family!" _

"_A family? Are you kidding Louise? You're sixteen!" _

"_I love him, Hallie! He loves me! Why can't you just be happy? You've done nothing but moan since we got together."_

"_Because I knew the horny bastard wouldn't be able to keep his friend in his pants!" Hallie screamed back before leaving the diner, quickly followed by Logan._

_Candice looked over at Louise. "Don't worry about her. She's going to need time to process the fact. Give her time to realise that." Louise nodded before turning back to look at her boyfriend._

"_We'll need to get married and plan names and…"_

_That night was the last time Louise could make joint plans with Daniel about their baby's future. As he walked home, he was attacked from behind. A blade was quickly ripped across his pale neck. The attacker ran away, the blade had dropped to the floor next to the poor boy's dying body. _

_Louise Robinson had to go through her pregnancy without the father, without justice. It was even more painful when the case was locked away simply marked cold._


	2. A New Case For The Team

**Present Day**

Lily Rush stepped into the precinct, her blue suit hid all her feminine curves as she didn't feel that good today and just wanted to sink back against the wall and hide. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail as she moved towards her desk and buried her face in her hands as she sat down.

"Rough night?" The gruff voice of Vera muttered above her, causing her to look up at him and she smiled as she gracefully accepted the cup of coffee that he handed out to her.

"No. I'm finding it hard to sleep recently." She muttered taking a long drink before smiling up at him. "But we never let that stop us." She said noticing a teenage boy walk in, a photo being held in his hand as he looked around. Miller stood behind him an impatient look on her face as she tried to get to her desk. Lily stood up. "Excuse me can I help you?"

"I want a cold case being solved." The boy slowly moved over to him, his grip on the photo getting tighter as he approached her desk, sitting in the seat she indicated looking over at Vera who was still stood there. Even Lily could tell that the bigger man was slightly intimidating to the young boy.

"Would you like a soda or anything?" She said turning to look at Vera, who got the hint and grumbled as he headed down towards the soda machine. "Who's case is it?"

"My fathers." The boy muttered holding out the photograph. Lily took hold of it and smiled.

The moment caught by the camera was of four friends, their arms wrapped around each other as they stood on the beach. The three girls in tiny swimming suits all pulling pouty faces as they clung seductively to the boy in the photo. He sure as hell looked as if he was enjoying all the attention.

"Mum always wanted to remember that side of dad. The fun loving man who didn't care that the three girls he loved the most just took the complete mess out of him." The boy forced out looking over at her.

"Why after all these years do you want to drag your father's murder back up, son?" Vera asked as he came back holding out the can of soda and pulling a seat across to the table.

"My mother is dying from cancer and she wants to go knowing that my father's murderer is finally locked away for the crime that he committed." Lily looked over at Vera and realised that this was one of the cases that they'd dedicate all their time to.

Scotty Valens groaned as he pulled down the box and carried it to the main office. Placing it onto Lily's desk he looked down at her. "You can't solve them just because some kid comes in telling some tale about his dad."

"I know but it is our job to solve these kind of cases." She told him pulling out the notes and reading over them. "Sounds like they only had three possible suspects."

"Why was he murdered?" Stillman asked as he came out of his office and took hold of the notes off of Lily.

"He got his sixteen year old girlfriend pregnant." Lily commented sitting back in her chair wondering what kind of sixteen year old would want to throw her life away so easily at such a young age.

"Bet daddy was pissed." Jeffries commented as he looked at the files over Stillman's shoulder, taking hold of the crime scene photos and sighing.

"Well done for volunteering about going to see the parents." Stillman commented handing the files back over to Lily before heading over to his office. Jeffries watched after him before turning to Vera.

"Grab your coat we have some parents to interview." He muttered to his partner before finishing the rest of his cup of coffee. "Not even 10 am and we're going to harrass some elderly citizens about a murder that happened sixteen years ago."

"All in a day's work." Vera said slapping him on the back before shrugging into his grey trench coat and heading for the main doors.


	3. Parental Truths

The elderly woman bustled around as she filled the tray with biscuits, a fresh pot of tea and some milk. She stopped for a moment realising that she only had semi skimmed milk but she still poured it into the mug. She carried the tray over and sat down next to her husband. Vera noticed that the man was staring at the two officers with a look of steel. Obviously not a huge fan of police.

"How may we help you?" He finally voiced aloud, leaning forward in his chair. His face showed the pain he'd just suffered from making the quick movement but he didn't complain, he just kept glaring.

"We're looking into the case of Daniel Hunt." Jeffries informed them, his little notebook in his hand as he stared over at them. "We hear he got your daughter pregnant at the age of sixteen."

Mr Oakley snorted in his tea as he looked over at them both. "Louise was just sixteen when we found out that horny bastard had impregnated her. I swear, if I'd have ever got my hands on him..." He silenced as his wife gently squeezed his knee.

"You never saw Daniel Hunt about the pregnancy?" Vera asked rubbing his hand over his jaw.

"No. It was our oldest daughter who told us about the pregnancy. She was so angry that night when she came in from the diner." Mrs Oakley told them, gently stirring her tea even though she hadn't put any sugar into it. "Hallie was always the one to take care of her sister. They got on like a house on fire and then to learn that her baby sister, who had just turned sixteen, was pregnant. Hallie felt as if she'd let her down. Then Daniel came round to talk to her..."

_The front door slammed shut and the two parents rose from their chairs as they noticed their oldest daughter slumped on the floor, her face buried in her hands as she let her tears fell. Her loud sobbing was uncontrollable and she kept slamming her foot down on the floor. _

"_Hallie?" Her mom whispered as she crouched down next to her. "Tell us what has happened?" Their daughter shook her head as she gently pushed her mom away and rose to her feet. _

"_I'm just a little emotional. Logan Andrews. Boys, huh?" She lied pathetically before jumping at the sound of someone knocking at the front door. She turned to open the door and glared at her sister's boyfriend. "What the hell do you want?" She asked as she stepped out the house and closed the door behind her._

"_I want to explain that I don't plan on ditching Louise. I want to help her all the way through the pregnancy!" He promised taking hold of her hands and pulling her close to him so that she would look at him._

"_How can you say that? You're eighteen! You'll get bored of her eventually!" She screamed back pulling her arms free and running a hand through hair as she turned her back on him. "Dammit, Dan. She's sixteen! No one should be having a child at that age!"_

"_I love her!" Daniel shouted at her turned back, moving over and turning her round again so that she was looking at him. "I love her so much it hurts!"_

"_Don't be so fucking stupid!" Hallie screamed thumping his shoulder as she started to laugh. "You're eighteen! No one knows what love is at that age!" She told him shaking her head. "Louise isn't one to settle. You'd have to die before Louise realises that she actually has that kind of feelings for you!" _

"_We're going to live happily, Hallie!" He said calmly. His brown eyes coldly stared into her blue ones as he looked at her. "The only reason you don't want this to happen is because you know Louise isn't going to die alone. You're just jealous at the fact she beat you to the post. You've been that bothered about keeping her on the straight and narrow you forgot to have a life of your own." _

_He knew that he had crossed the line and could tell that she was about to start crying as she ran her tongue over her suddenly dry lips, her arms were crossed and she'd started to dig her fingernails into her flesh. "Hallie..." He started moving towards her but she stepped back. _

"_Just drop dead, Daniel." She whispered before turning away and walking down the street, her quivering shoulders told him that she was crying._

"Hallie felt betrayed by Daniel for saying this?" Vera asked wondering why the girl would get so worked up about it if it was her aim to help protect her kid sister.

"Yes. Daniel knew that Hallie was the kind of person that would always put someone else first and Louise was always the top of her list." Mrs Oakley looked down at her hands, noticing how they shook she clenched them into fists. "Louise and Hallie haven't spoken since the murder. Hallie moved out and Louise just stayed here with her little boy."

"They've not spoken for sixteen years?" Jeffries clarified before looking over at Vera. That was a little weird for two sisters who were apparently so close.


	4. A Widow's Grief

The front door opened and Lily smiled at the young boy, "Hello! Is your mother in?" The man nodded as he moved out of the way and welcomed them into the house. Lily and Scotty were led into one of the back living rooms where a large double bed took up a large percentage of the space. In the large bed laid a frail looking woman, who's crossed arms looked almost skeletal.

"Danny, who is it?"

"It's two detectives, mum. They're investigating into dad's murder." The woman looked away from them, her eyes closing before she tried to sit up. Danny quickly rushed over to help her.

"Why is Daniel's murder being investigated now?" At Danny's eyes Lily realised he hadn't told his mother.

"Mum..." He warned looking over at her before turning to the officers and smiling at them.

"Miss Oakley, do you know anyone who would have wanted to cause harm to your late boyfriend?" Miss Oakley smiled as she nodded.

"No one would have it in for him but he was prone to insulting people. It came naturally to him." She smiled fondly as she looked down at her hands. "He used to open his mouth before thinking. Putting his foot in his mouth came naturally to him."

"Anyone in particular you can think of?"

"Logan Andrews."

"The guy who had a crush on your sister?" Lily asked for clarification. Miss Oakley nodded as she started again.

"Daniel didn't think Logan was good enough for Hallie. No one was ever going to be good enough for Daniel's best friend."

_Daniel sat in the diner picking at the greasy chips that were turning his appetite. He knew that something bad had happened due to the fact Louise had text him saying it was urgent news and that she needed to talk to him. His heartbeat raced as he fear that this was the moment where she told him that their relationship was over. He doubted he'd be able to take it but he'd attempt to do it like a man just to please her. _

_The doorbell rang and he looked up, groaning at the sight of Logan Andrews. The guy had been chasing Hallie since God knows when and Daniel just wanted to yell at him to get over him as quickly as he could but he knew Hallie would slowly kill him. "Daniel!" His voice boomed as he strode over._

"_Logan, it's not like you to be in here on a weekday."_

"_Saw your motor and thought I'd pop into see if Hallie was in."_

"_She isn't." Daniel snapped harshly, pushing away the chips as he stared at the door._

"_Is the sister about to finish you? Is that why you're so nervous?" Logan teased nastily leaning over and stealing a few chips. "It's what you get when they put out so quickly."_

"_Or we end up like you when no one wants you. Not even someone like Hallie who's never had a serious boyfriend."_

"_What is your problem with her dating me?"_

"_Maybe because you're not good enough for her! You've treated all your other girlfriends like crap. There is no way I'd let you do that to Hallie. She's too soft to get trodden on."_

_Logan laughed as he looked over at the other guy, his arms crossing smugly over his chest. "So, does Louise know you feel so much towards her sister?" _

"_Get a grip! Hallie is like my sister and if anything happened to her, I'd personally kill them." Daniel threatened standing up, not noticing Louise enter the diner. Logan stood up and smiled at him._

"_What you don't get is that anyone who gets in my way, I'll kill." Logan warned turning and heading out, nodding in acknowledgement of Louise. She looked over at her boyfriend and sighed as she realised he'd been meddling again._

"_You have to stop meddling! Hallie hates it!" She snapped as she walked over and sat down._

"_She can do better than that jerk."_

Lily looked at the woman as she realised that Logan Andrews really did have a hatred towards Daniel for being in the way of his blooming romance with Hallie. Any man would be angry to know that a friend was stopping him. "What happened to Logan?"

"Last I heard him and Hallie were engaged." Louise smiled sadly as she looked down at her hands, picking at the material on her quilt. "I'm glad she finally managed to realise that she did love Logan. Even if he was a complete jerk. He did have a soft part to him especially where Hallie was concerned."

"Are you angry that they dated even though Daniel expressly said that he wasn't too fond on the idea?" Scotty asked softly looking over at the woman, knowing that this was definitly painful topic for her.

"You'd think I would be, wouldn't you? Disgusted that she went behind his back. But I'm not. I'm really happy for them. I even find myself wanting to find them and see if they had the children and happy life Hallie always planned as a child."

Lily's heart started to ache as she heard the desperation in the woman's voice, the regret for losing touch of her sister. She turned to look at Scotty, who had the same sombre look on his face.


	5. A New Suspect

The woman that answered the door was most definitely Hallie Oakley with just a few years added on. Vera recognised her round face off photographs her mother had had out on the mantle piece back at the house.

"Hey, how can I help you?"

"I'm detective Vera and I'm looking into the murder of Daniel Hunt." Hallie's eyes widened as she heard the name of her old friend mentioned.

"It's been sixteen years, why would you dig that up now?" She whispered shaking her head as she bit her lip gently.

"Your nephew, Daniel Oakley asked us to for his mother's sake."

"For Louise's sake? Why?"

"We're not at liberty to say, ma'am." Jeffries muttered grimly as he prowled around the living room. He could see that she did have a large family, just like her sister had told Lily and Scotty.

Hallie looked over at them and shook her head. "I can't believe you'd bring that up now."

The front door slammed opened and in walked an older looking Logan Andrews, an old gym bag slung over his shoulder as he walked over to his wife and wrapped his arm lovingly over her shoulders, brushing a kiss to her temple. "Who do we have here?"

"Detectives Vera and Jeffries. They're looking into Danny's murder."

"As in Louise's ex-boyfriend?" Hallie nodded as she looked over at them.

"What the hell can be of importance now after sixteen years?"

"Can you follow me into the kitchen?" Jeffries muttered leading the man away. Hallie watched them go before turning to Vera.

"What do you want to know?"

"Who had it in for Danny?"

Hallie smiled fondly as she sat down. "Who didn't? He was prone to making enemies. I mean, he never thought before he opened his damned mouth. I lost counts of how many times I wanted to hit him."

"Anyone in particular?"

"There was always our cousin, Jordan. She totally adored Daniel and was completely heartbroken when he started to date Louise."

_Louise laughed as she took hold of Daniel's hand and led him into her Grannie's living room. She smiled over at her sister, who was leaning over a table writing her latest book. Jordan was lying on the floor cuddling up to the old dog._

"_Guys, I've brought my boyfriend round to meet you." Louise giggled clinging to his arm as she looked at her sister for enthusiasm. _

"_That's great guys!" Hallie said moving over and wrapping her arms around her gently. "So, no longer my best friend but brother-in-law."_

"_It's how it works." The three people stood stunned as Jordan sped out the room. "Allow me to go follow her." Danny whispered heading out and sitting down next to her out on the pavement._

"_Why are you dating Louise?"_

"_I love Louise, Jordan. You've always known that."_

"_But I love you!" She whispered dragging her knees up so she could rest her chin on them, her eyes filling with tears as she thought of the betrayal. _

"_Oh come on, Jordan. Your only problem is you want everything Louise has. Popularity, looks, an amazing sister, a great boyfriend…"_

"_So what? Doesn't everyone want that?" Jordan spat angrily at him._

"_Jordan, I'm sorry but I just don't love you…" Danny whispered squeezing her arm before turning to leave. He stopped as he saw Hallie stood nearby. "She'll be okay now." _

"_I'm sure she will." Hallie stuttered blushing as she realised he didn't know about her nervous stammer yet. He flounced past her and through the open door. Hallie kept on looking at Jordan, who was really crying now._

"Do you think Jordan would have been jealous enough to kill Daniel?"

"I don't think so. But she sure had a temper on her. If she'd have found about the baby…" Hallie stopped talking, her eyes showing that she was now imagining things in her head. Vera sighed as he tapped his fingers on his knee.

"We'll need her address."

"Oh sure." Hallie muttered jumping up and searching for her address book.


	6. Brainstorm

The team sat back in the precinct, grouped around a small table eating their dinners as they had a quick meeting over the mornings interviews.

"So we still don't appear to have a primary suspect?" Stillman asked watching them eat as he studied each one's notes trying to keep on the case.

"I think we need to interview the girls cousin, Jordan." Lily voiced out looking around at her team.

"Why? There has never been any evidence pointing to her being at the diner?" Scotty challenged leaning back in his chair, his sandwich resting neglected on the table as he studied her.

"So? We all know the murder happened down the street from the diner. Someone had to know that they were all meeting there."

"Jordan didn't know about the baby." Vera pointed out before taking a large bite of his sandwich, a blob of sauce on the corner of his lips as he took another bite.

"So? She didn't need to have killed him over the baby? She could still have been jealous over Danny and Louise's relationship."

"No one has even considered this Candice." Miller piped up from the sidelines, her own arms wrestling with the case file and her lunch.

"Why would Candice need interviewing?" Stillman asked eating his sandwich as he looked over Candice's notes.

"Think about it. Candice was really protective of Louise mainly because she felt she needed to do it because of her close friendship with Hallie. Candice saw how hurt Hallie was over the whole ordeal, how much would she do to save her friend from being upset?"

"Weren't the two girls rumoured to be dating for a short while?" Jeffries voiced aloud, flicking through the old case notes to see if he'd read correctly.

"It was only rumours. Hallie was too busy being chased by Logan Andrews and Candice probably had her own love affairs going off..."

"Or she could have had feelings for Hallie and believed that killing Danny could have made Hallie fall madly in love with her." Miller said as she looked round them.

Everyone sat in silence as they thought over the new suspect with a woman's suspicions.

"Why are we certain it isn't Andrews?"

"Steel clad Alibi." Jeffries muttered. "He went over to Hallie's house after her argument with Danny and the two started getting it on."

Stillman took a deep breath as he realised he needed to make a decision.

"Miller take Jeffries with you and speak to Candice. Scotty, Lily I want to know about Jordan." He said before moving away and heading into his office.

The team all smiled over at Kat, happy that she'd been able to voice her suspicions out in front of them. She normally just listened.

"Let's go, Miller." Jeffries said kindly rising from his chair and resting his hand on her shoulder so he could steer her out.

After they left Lily turned to look at Scotty and Vera. "Do you really think it could have been Candice Thomas?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Scotty sighed. "I don't know but it's a lead the previous investigating team didn't have." He voiced before shrugging into his coat. "Let's go partner."


	7. Backtracking

**Sorry about how long it's been since my last chapter.**

**Life got a little hectic.**

**But I'm back with a new chapter :)  
**

The door opened and Miller smiled at the tall brunette woman who opened the door. "Mrs Candice Thomas?" She asked continuing as the woman nodded her head. "I'm Detective Miller and this is my partner, Detective Jeffries. We're investigating into Daniel Hunt's murder." The woman looked at them, her eyes widened with horror. Miller was sure for half a second she saw that once vulnerable teenager Candice had been.

"Now that's a name I haven't thought about for a while." She whispered as she moved to sit down on one of her armchairs, her hand clutching her chest. Miller stepped into the small living room, looking round and noticed that there was quite a few photos of the young four.

"We're sorry for any distress this might cause you." Jeffries muttered as he sat down and looked at her, his hand clutching at the little notebook. "But we need to ask you where you was when Daniel Hunt was attacked."

"I had stayed at the diner with Louise. Daniel had gone chasing after Hallie. She was such a drama queen back then." She said chuckling as she looked over at the photo of the four of them. "I walked the back way with Louise."

"Did you see anything?" Miller asked tearing her gaze away from a photo of Hallie and Candice clinging to each other against a tree. There was definitely love between them and she could see where the lesbian rumours had got their evidence from.

"No. The back way is much further away from that road Danny was attacked." She started to cry as she looked down at her hands. "If we'd have walked the front way, we'd have seen it. It would have been approximatley a couple of minutes out." She stood up and looked a photo of Danny. "Do you know how much that has plagued me over the years? To know we could have stumbled across someone terrorising him. We could have stopped her."

"Her?" Miller immediately asked picking up on how Candice had gave their unknown killer a gender.

"Jordan." Candice whispered looking over at her. "It had only been the day before when she'd told me and Hallie she wanted Daniel dead for hurting her. For sleeping with her and then cruelly throwing her aside."

"_He did not say that to you!" Hallie squealed as she took hold of Candice's and laughed. "He really has it bad!"_

"_Maybe we should stop making everyone think we're going out." Candice warned before noticing Hallie's eyes straying over to look at Logan Andrews, a small smile had spread on her face. "Excuse me. Your girlfriend is stood here?" She teased poking her before getting pushed out of the way by a very angry Jordan._

"_Steady on, Cuz!" Hallie roared chasing after her cousin and turning her round angrily. "What the hell is the wrong with you? You nearly killed Candice then!" _

"_Soz like!" Jordan snapped angrily before turning to look at Candice and bursting into tears._

"_What's wrong?" Hallie asked taking hold of her cousin and stroking her hair gently. _

"_Daniel. He's going to play Louise exactly the same way he played me!" She said sniffing back her tears. "He screwed me brainless and then coldly threw me to the side!" She took hold of Hallie's shoulders. "He'll do the same to Louise. Don't you see. He gets bored easily!" _

"_Jordan..." Candice muttered taking hold of her hand. "What are you saying?"_

"_He's a user! He's just going to keep on using girls to keep his sexual needs fulfilled." She bit back her tears as she looked at Hallie. "Some nights I just wish him dead..."_

_Hallie took hold of her cousin, her eyes emotionless as she looked over Candice's head at nothing. "Don't you worry about a thing..."_

"So you're saying Hallie knew about Jordan's relationship with Daniel?" Miller queried looking back over the notes she'd made previously on Candice's last statement.

"She did. And she was livid at what Jordan had told her." Candice muttered placing the photograph back in it's place and sitting down again. "You could see the hatred glisten in her eyes."

"Why didn't you tell the police?"

"You don't understand Detective. Hallie would never hurt someone."

"Would she hurt someone if it meant saving her sister?"

"I... I... I think she might have it in her." Candice whispered eventually before starting to cry.

"I think we have a new suspect." Miller grumbled to Jeffries.

"Or two..." Jeffries commented back.


	8. Unwilling to Cooperate

Jordan Scott was the double of her cousin, Hallie. They both had thick ginger hair that caught a guy's attention, mesmerising blue eyes that you could get lost in and Scotty could just feel himself lusting over her. He could see how Jordan had made it into the modelling industry, she was a real babe but right now she looked sick to the gut.

"You're here to ask about Daniel Hunt?" Jordan said forcing herself to laugh as she pressed her hand to her abdomen, flicking her hair back over her shoulder. "Don't you guys have better things to be getting on with?"

"Not really." Lily muttered moving over to take a seat, glaring at Scotty for his male reaction to the gorgeous woman. "We want to know about your relationship with Daniel."

"It's simple really. I fell in love, let the bastard take my innocence and he just dropped me because my cousin finally noticed him."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Livid. On more than one occasion I was really close to wanting to hurt him but I found myself just crying at the mere thought of him being happy with someone else. I had to share him with my cousin!" She snapped angrily before standing up and moving to the door. "Please, just get out of my house. I don't want to remember. I don't even want to think."

Outside the two officers moved towards their car. Lily looked over at him. "Innocent to you?"

"Maybe she really was in love with him and it hurts to think he could have died."

"Maybe she should let us find his murderer then."

**Back At The Precinct**

They all crowded around a table, brainstorming again. "So you got nothing out of Jordan?" Stillman grumbled rubbing at his chin.

"Nothing."

"Well out of Candice we got that Hallie was more than willing to do Daniel some damage for harming her baby cousin." Miller commented looking around the group. "We already knew Hallie was a feisty teenager. Why couldn't it be her?"

"She has an iron clad alibi..." Lily argued.

"In the form of her husband." Jeffries commented and everyone turned to look at Stillman. He merely shrugged.

"Bring her in."

**My apologies at how lame this chapter actually is :(**


	9. Interrogation Room

The small interrogation room was starting to drive her crazy as she leant over the small metal table, her hands dug deeply into her long ginger hair. She had no idea why she was here and doubted that they did due to the fact she'd been locked in here for hours!

Teenage Hallie would have been impressed when it came to sitting an interrogation room, she'd been a huge fan of the cop programmes as a child but now as a grown woman she found kind of irritating and a little nerve rattling. Being locked here meant they thought it was her, thought she'd been the one to hurt her best friend. She'd never do it... Never.

The door opened and she looked up at Lily Rush with her unusual mix of grey and blue eyes that just sparkled with fear and vulnerability. "You lied to us, Hallie."

"How do you mean?"

"We have from your old friend, Candice Thomas, that you knew how Jordan wanted Daniel dead."

"I told you how Jordan was pissed off at Daniel. I was the person to give you that lead!" Hallie protested angrily slamming her hand down against the metal table.

"You did. But you never mentioned being the one to promise to end it."

"I was all talk back then. I thought I was it. Amazing." She bit her lip gently as she laughed. "I was a coward. I couldn't even fight with panicking over something pathetic." She whispered looking down at her hand. "Logan fancied me because of my "feisty" side. He loved it. It gave him his kicks you know. But inside I was a coward." She whispered gently with fear.

"So your promise to Jordan of being rid of Daniel was an empty promise?"

"No. It wasn't an empty promise." She chuckled, reminding Lily of a mad woman. "I sorted Daniel out. I told Louise what he'd done." She said grinning, her white teeth glistening in the soft lighting of the room. "I told her how he'd slept with Jordan and left her in the gutter."

"How did Louise take it?"

"She thought I was lying at first..." Hallie explained zoning out for a moment, as if remembering.

_Hallie leant against the wall as she waited for Daniel to drop Louise off. The conversation she was about to have wasn't something you did in the bedroom. Not if they started screaming and anyone listened in. The car door slammed and Louise ran into the garden, freezing at the sight of her sister. "What's wrong?"_

"_Walk with me Louise. I need some fresh air."_

"_Okay but didn't you get any stood there?" Her sister teased moving over and taking hold of her sister's hand, knowing that they were probably going to work down to the old playpark where no one went anymore since the Timmins kid accidentally fell off the climbing frame with rope around his neck. _

"_Not enough." Hallie poked back, her tongue sticking out in a teasing manner causing her sister to laugh._

"_So what's bothering you?" Louise asked when they reached the playpark, taking hold of one of the swings and started to move to and fro._

"_Daniel was in a relationship with Jordan." Louise just continued to swing but Hallie could see it in her face that she was trying not to lose her rag._

"_What's your point?"_

"_Louise! The guy screwed our cousin and just threw her out after she became no good to him! How can you not see a point?"_

"_Daniel's not like that! He loves me, Hallie and he'll never get bored of me!" Louise snapped coming off the swing and moving towards her._

"_Why because you're such an entertaining person? Come on Louise, you can be as dull as watching paint dry at times. And do not deny it!" _

"_That's well harsh!" Louise whimpered actually sounding quite wounded at her sister's comments._

"_I'm sorry but someone has to make you realise he's playing you like a violin. He's possessive. In your face. You never hang out with us anymore."_

"_No, Hallie. You're just jealous that me and you aren't close to each other anymore!"_

"_No, Louise! I'm looking out for my baby sister! You're the most important thing in my life, Louise and I don't want some jerk to destroy you."_

"_Well don't be worried because we all know Jordan is an exaggerating cow who makes up stories whenever the world doesn't go her way." Louise snapped angrily before walking away, tears strolling down her cheeks._

"_When he leaves you like some sad sap like Jordan is, don't come running to me." Hallie yelled after her, ignoring the tears that felt like acid against her cheeks._

"So Louise didn't take the news well?"

"Would you take the news that your boyfriend had slept with your cousin and broke her heart. Without telling you." Hallie looked down at her hands. "Why you had to bring this all back up is pathetic. Seriously, Daniel would be loving the fact he's getting all this attention. He always did want to be in the middle of it all." She rose from her seat. "Can I leave now?"

"Not quite yet. We might have a few more questions." Lily whispered before walking out and walking into Scotty.

"Do you think it was Louise now?"

"No. I still think we need to talk to Jordan."


	10. Willing to Cooperate

The small interrogation room had no effect on Jordan Scott at all. Her hands rested calmly on front of her on the cold metal desk, her gorgeous eyes just remained fixed on the same section of the two part mirror.

Outside Scotty and Lily stood leaning against the mirror, discussing her. "She's cold."

"Being calm and cold doesn't make her our killer, Lily." Scotty whispered looking over at her. "She's probably doesn't realise what's happening."

"She's not a child anymore." Lily argued before walking into the small room and smiling at Jordan. "Hello Jordan. How are you doing?"

"I'd be fine if I wasn't stuck in the small room. I do have a lot of work to get on with."

"We do apologise Mrs Scott but we're trying to do our job." Lily said sitting down, opening the small folder and pretending to read over past statements. "So, we know about your discussion with Hallie all those years ago."

"Oh, be more general officer. Me and Hallie had a lot of discussions, we were close as we grew up."

"Oh, I'm sorry. The one where you told Hallie and Candice that you wished Daniel Hunt dead."

Jordan laughed at that before shaking her head. "What you don't realise was I was angry back then. Really angry."

"Why?"

"I was a spoilt child. There was a big age gap between me and my brother. My parents were divorced. Both wealthy. Louise and Hallie were a lot poorer than me. A lot poorer. I got whatever I asked for whereas they had to work for it. I had everything except for the one thing I really wanted."

"Daniel."

"Daniel." Jordan parroted in a whisper, her eyes suddenly fading as she looked down at her hands. "What did he see in Louise? I was rich. I could give him whatever wanted yet he chose boring Louise."

"Why was Louise boring?"

"Hallie used to tease her all the time about being as boring as watching paint dry. Hallie was just teasing. I actually felt like she was boring. Hallie wanted to be an actress. She had voices. Could make anything exciting. She was amazing. However there was something about Louise, the moment she started talking it was almost as if you wanted to fall asleep. She didn't illustrate anything as well as Hallie did. Hallie made her stories come alive!"

"You appear to be the kind of cousin who makes favourites and makes the cousins fight to win that spot."

"Hallie and Louise never went for all that though. Hallie couldn't take me. Too much of an age gap. She only hung out with us when we were all over at the grandparents house. It was only ever Louise who paid me much attention."

"Did you ever talk to Louise about your thing with Daniel?"

"Oh yeah." Jordan said laughing.

_The two girls laid on the bed. A bottle of black nail varnish laid open on one of Hallie's books as they did make up, knowing that Hallie would go ape at the fact there was a splodge of black on the book. "Hallie told me something so strange the other day." Louise whispered as she blew on her nails to help them dry._

"_Hallie says a lot of strange things."_

"_You had a thing with Daniel." The nail varnish bottle was tipped over, the thick liquid completely hiding the title of the book. "Oh shit, not one of her Stephen King's... She'll kill us."_

"_What did she tell you?" Jordan spat not caring about the book knowing that Hallie would gocrazy at them as she loved her books._

"_That you'd slept with him and that he'd coldly thrown you to the side." Louise closely studied Jordan's face noticing how it didn't change. "Is it true?"_

"_Louise... Listen to me... It was long before you and him even started to think about going out."_

"_How could he date me after screwing my younger cousin!" She spat angrily rubbing her hands over her tired face. "Why didn't you tell me how he treated you?"_

"_Would you have believed me?" _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Come on, Lou. I'm the spoilt little cousin that always wants your attention. I sound like a spoilt little brat who is desperate for the attention I've lost!"_

"_Are you?" _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Are you lying to get back the attention?" Louise screamed at her feeling close to murder her. _

_There was a long moment of silence before Jordan shook her head. "No. I am not lying." She whispered her eyes filled with tears before moving down to look at the destroyed book. _

"_Get out." Louise whispered opening the bedroom door and just standing tall as her cousin walked past, tears falling down her cheeks before she slammed the door shut._

"Uncle Joe wasn't too happy that a guy had caused a rift between me and the cousins."

"Uncle Joe knew?"

"He wasn't deaf. No matter how much he told Hallie and Louise he was." Jordan said laughing as she picked at her nail varnish. Lily noticed it was black.


	11. A Father's Moment Of Happiness

Knocking on the front door to the Oakley house, Rush sighed as she realised she hated doing this part. Having to ask a father if he had murdered his daughters lover to stop her from being hurt like her cousin had before realising that he'd done it himself by taking away the father to her child was always going to be hard.

The man answered and she could have sworn for half a second she saw the old Joseph Oakley, his face wrinkling with disgust at the sight of police officers standing at his door. "Come on detectives, can't you a let an old man hang out on his own?"

"Your wife not in, Mr Oakley?"

"My wife is out with her friends not that it's any concern of yours."

"Oh that's good Mr Oakley. Because it's you we want to talk to." Scotty said before stepping in after Lily and moving towards the living room where Joseph was heading.

"What do you want now?"

"You knew about Daniel and Jordan's relationship."

"If you could call it a relationship." Joseph snorted leaning back in his armchair, his fingers lacing together in his chest.

"You don't call it a relationship?"

"No disrespect to my niece, I love her to pieces she's like a daughter to me, but back then she was a little easy and didn't know when it was best to say no."

"So you didn't see anything happening with between them?"

"Definitely not. I mean, Jordan believed she was in love with a new guy every week! I knew that she "loved" Daniel." What was bad he actually used air quotes as he said the word loved. "And I knew she'd move on just as quick."

"So you didn't do anything about the whole relationship?"

"Are you accusing me of killing Daniel, Detective Rush?"

"Are you suggesting that you didn't?"

"Not suggesting. Telling." He said coldly before laughing over at him. "I'd never hurt Louise like that. She'd fallen hard for Daniel. And Hallie was so close to him too." He stopped for a minute and looked down at his feet. "Their grandmother had fallen ill just a couple of months before he arrived and I hadn't seen them so happy. It was amazing to know that something could light up their faces again."

_The two girls came flying into the living room, their hands linked as they laughed happily looking over at their parents. "Hey, guess what!" Hallie said tying to control her over excited laughter. _

"_What?" Their father asked from the computer, his eyes never leaving the screen._

"_We made friends with Daniel Hunt again!" Louise said throwing their arms into their air and making them both jig together._

"_I thought last time you guys spoke to each other he had…" He stopped as he turned to look at them. He could see their beautiful smiles again. The ones that reached their ears and made their eyes sparkle with happiness. "I'm so happy for you guys."_

"_We are too…" Hallie cheered before taking hold of Louise and pulling her out of the room again, causing Joseph to chuckle again._

"I'll always remember that smile. The way the two of them literally looked as if they were dancing on air." He whispered fighting back tears.

Lily felt tears forming in her eyes as she looked over at Scotty, knowing somewhere deep inside that Joseph Oakley wasn't Daniel's killer.

****

Louise Oakley sat in her bed, she'd never felt so sick before. She'd always known that with her illness she'd always feel bad. And sometimes she'd feel like praying for her life to over. But now she knew it was a different feeling rumbling around in her stomach. She knew and felt as if her life was nearly coming to an end and she knew there was one thing left in her world to do.

She looked over at her son who had just entered the room. "Danny?"

"Yes mother?"

"Can you ring them two detectives? I have something they might want to know."

"Mother?"

"You'll know soon enough." She promised without a smiling.

***

Lily stepped out of the house, wrapping her coat tighter around her as she battled with the bite of the fresh air, before turning to look at Scotty. "It wasn't him."

"I've never seen a man that size nearly break down in tears." Scotty grumbled and Lily sensed how awkward it must have felt. Men always reacted like that.

"It's okay." She whispered squeezing the top of his arm gently and smiling at him before reaching into her pocket for her cellphone that was buzzing. "Rush…" She waited a couple of minutes. "We'll be right over." She turned to look at Scotty again. "Louise Oakley wishes to speak to us."

"What about?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."


	12. Confession

They arrived at her house and smiled at young Danny as he opened the front door to them. "You don't have long to talk to her, the doctor is here…" He said slowly through his tears but he was still trying to stay brave.

"Thank you Danny." Lily whispered gently squeezing his shoulder before moving into the back room that had been converted into Louise's bedroom. Just thinking of what that poor boy had been going through alone just made anyone want to cry really and Lily knew that she had to stay strong.

"Miss Oakley?"

"Detectives…" She managed to force out, her voice really weak as she held out her hand to them with the small part of strength she had left. "I have a final confession."

"Confession?" Lily asked confused before realising something.

"I killed Daniel."

"Tell me…"

"It was a bad night to learn that my partner had been cheating on me with Jordan. After he'd chased after Hallie that night I remember asking Candice about what Jordan had told them." She stopped to take a breath as her voice had got quite stammery. She was getting weaker and she couldn't believe that this was going to destroy her last moments on this earth. "I was so angry. He made me doubt my sister!" She whispered as her hand curled into a weak fist. "I caught up with him…"

"_You bastard!" Louise shouted angrily as she slammed her fist into his chest, her tears falling fast now as she thought of every time they'd slept together. Knowing that he'd only been with her cousin a few weeks before they got together."Louise, it's you I love!" He whispered taking hold of her wrists so that they would be away from him. "You and our child!"_

"_You have no rights to this child. You slept with Jordan!"_

"_And it was the worst mistake I ever made. She was just a one time thing. A leg over."_

"_How dare you!" She spat at him pulling her arms free. "We're through Daniel. We're through." She repeated more determined before turning and walking away._

"_Maybe that's a good thing. You was starting to get a little boring. You know more like a ball and chain." He sneered not meaning it at all, he just wanted to have the last word and keep his pride before turning to head down towards his house._

"Something inside me just snapped." Louise finished off before looking over at the far corner of the room. "I stab…" Her eyelids appeared to get heavier before eventually closing and her heartbeat started to slow down.

"Louise, Daniel wasn't stabbed…"

"It's too late, detective, she's gone." The doctor whispered looking over at her, his look sombre as he looked over her shoulder. Lily turned round and saw Daniel standing behind her.

"My mother killed my dad?"

"A fit of rage. He had said he didn't want anything to do with her anymore, Daniel."

"Is it so bad that I don't hate her for it and it feels as if deep down I knew it was her?" Lily shook her head.

"No. Doesn't sound strange at all."


	13. The Truth

The funeral was small and the detectives had all came to pay their respects to Louise Ashdown. This would be the first time Hallie, her parents and Jordan would all be together in a small space. It would be the first time Hallie met Danny.

Everyone had started to leave now and Lily started to walk away towards her car. Hallie was the only one left beside the grave, her hand reaching out to touch the coffin.

_Hallie walked over to her sister, just hearing the last snide comment. Her hand touched the blade she had hidden inside her pocket as she knew what she'd wanted to do the minute she left the house. "Louise, I'm sorry…" She whispered before moving over and taking hold of Danny._

_Her hand lovingly caressed his cheek, her breath tickling his ear. "Sweet dreams, my darling friend." She whispered before pressing the blade deep into the pale skin of his neck and slicing across. The crimson liquid washing down over her gloved hand. She swore he whispered her name as he fell to the floor but he more or likely swore. Dropping the knife in horror, she turned to look at her sister._

"_He'll never live to mess around us with Oakley women again." Louise whispered in a trance and Hallie knew she'd regret this eventually._

"_Our secret Louise. No one must ever find out."_

"_Never…"_

Hallie let her tears fall as she looked over at her husband who was stood talking to the blonde detective woman, Rush. Standing up she moved over to the car, her hand taking hold of the gun she left in the glove compartment.

Moving round she looked at them both. "Louise lied. It wasn't her who killed Danny. She didn't have the guts to do anything like that."

"Hallie…" Logan whispered moving towards her.

"It was me. It was all me. The anger. The rage. I felt the blood rushing over my hands, the life exhaust from his body and I felt great." She clicked the safety off. "For sixteen years me and Louise managed to keep that between us. She's escaped prison through death." Hallie laughed evilly and her husband swore for half a second he caught a glimpse of young Hallie again, the one he fell in love with. The crazy ginger who didn't care about anything. "And so am I."

With that she swallowed one of her bullets and her lifeless body fell to the graveyard floor.

***

Lily packed everything back into the box and felt the tears slide down her cheeks. Today had been a real drama and she knew that if she couldn't take this job for much longer. She looked down at the letter of resignation she'd written before looking over at Stillman's office. She laughed as she shook her head. There was no way she could do it.

She tore up the letter into little pieces and threw it in the bin.

After that she wrote closed on the top of Hunt. D's box.


End file.
